Pacific Ocean Blue
Pacific Ocean Blue is Dennis Wilson's only solo album, released in 1977. It was the first solo album released by a member of the Beach Boys,[2] and when released, was both warmly received critically,[3] and noted for outselling the Beach Boys' contemporary efforts.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Ocean_Blue# hide *1 Background and recording *2 Release and legacy *3 Reissue *4 Track listing *5 30th Anniversary Edition **5.1 Disc One **5.2 Disc Two: Bambu (The Caribou Sessions) *6 Personnel *7 References *8 External links Background and recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=1 edit After several attempts, starting in 1970, to realize his own project, some of which made it to the finished album, Wilson recorded the bulk of Pacific Ocean Blue in the months spanning the fall of 1976 to the following spring, at the Beach Boys' own Brother Studios. At the time of recording, Dennis' hard living had begun affecting his looks and more importantly his singing voice, which now delivered grainy and rough, yet still deeply soulful, vocals.[3][5] Recalling the time Wilson spent working on the album, co-producer Gregg Jakobson said, "This was when he fully accepted himself as an artist. Brian had shown him chords on the piano, but as he'd become more proficient the music that came forth was not derivative of that. Having his own studio helped tremendously. With a little encouragement, and the right tools, Dennis took off."[6] Release and legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=2 edit Released in August 1977, Pacific Ocean Blue received glowing reviews for its depth and emotion.[3] It has allegedly been praised by his older brother Brian Wilson, but in a 2008 interview with Pitchfork Media, Brian denied knowing that Dennis had recorded an album at all.[7][8] The album also performed encouragingly in the U.S. charts peaking at #96 for a 12 week chart stay, and eventually went on to sell almost 300,000 copies.[9] Despite Wilson's pledge to record an even superior follow-up, entitled Bambu, his continuing decline into substance abuse and personal problems ensured that the album remained unfinished at the time of Wilson's drowning death in December 1983.[8][10] Thus, this album, alongside his pioneering work with the Beach Boys, remains a focal point of Dennis Wilson's legacy,[10] being referred to as a "lost classic."[2][11][12][13] The album has appeared on several "Best-of" lists[14] including Robert Dimery's "1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die,"[15] and Mojo's "Lost Albums You Must Own"[16] and "70 of the Greatest Albums of the 70s" lists.[17] In 2005, it was ranked #18 in GQ's "The 100 Coolest Albums in the World Right Now!" list.[18] Reissuehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=3 edit Issued by Caribou/CBS Records on CD in 1991, Pacific Ocean Blue went out of print within a year [3] due to ongoing disagreements over copyright ownership; the album was virtually unavailable for more than fifteen years. Copies of the extremely rare 1991 CD sold for over $200.[12][19] Legacy Recordings released a special 30th anniversary, 2-disc edition of Pacific Ocean Blue on June 17, 2008.[20] It includes material from the Bambu sessions.[7][13] A limited edition 180-gram vinyl multi-LP box set was also released on the Sundazed label.[12][21] Notable on the reissue is the inclusion of the song "Holy Man", recorded for Pacific Ocean Blue in 1977, in two versions. Wilson had completed work on the instrumental backing track but abandoned the song before recording the vocal. For the reissue Taylor Hawkins of the Foo Fighters was recruited to record a vocal version in Wilson's style. Despite missing the UK Album Chart on its original 1977 release, the expanded reissue of Pacific Ocean Blue entered the UK album chart at #16, also reaching #5 on the Norway album chart. In addition, the package managed to attain a high of #8 on Billboard's Top Pop Catalog Albums chart. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=4 edit All songs written by Dennis Wilson and Gregg Jakobson, except where noted. ;Side one #"River Song" (Dennis Wilson/Carl Wilson) - 3:44 #"What's Wrong" (D. Wilson/Gregg Jakobson/Michael Horn) - 2:22 #"Moonshine" - 2:27 #"Friday Night" - 3:09 #"Dreamer" - 4:22 #"Thoughts of You" (D. Wilson/Jim Dutch) - 3:02 ;Side two #"Time" (D. Wilson/Karen Lamm-Wilson) - 3:31 #"You and I" (D. Wilson/Lamm-Wilson/Jakobson) - 3:25 #"Pacific Ocean Blues" (D. Wilson/Mike Love) - 2:39 #"Farewell My Friend" (D. Wilson) - 2:26 #"Rainbows" (D. Wilson/C. Wilson/Steve Kalinich) - 2:55 #"End of the Show" - 2:55 30th Anniversary Editionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=5 edit Disc Onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=6 edit #"River Song" - 3:44 #"What's Wrong" - 2:23 #"Moonshine" - 2:27 #"Friday Night" - 3:10 #"Dreamer" - 4:23 #"Thoughts of You" - 3:04 #"Time" - 3:32 #"You and I" - 3:25 #"Pacific Ocean Blues" - 2:37 #"Farewell My Friend" - 2:26 #"Rainbows" - 2:48 #"End of the Show" - 2:57 #"Tug of Love" (Dennis Wilson/Gregg Jakobson) - 3:44 #"Only with You" (D. Wilson/Mike Love) - 3:57 #"Holy Man" instrumental (D. Wilson/Jakobson) - 4:24 #"Mexico" (D. Wilson) - 5:31 Disc Two: Bambu (The Caribou Sessions)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Under The Moonlight" (Carli Munoz) - 3:55 #"It's Not Too Late" (Carli Munoz) - 4:22 #"School Girl" (Dennis Wilson/Gregg Jakobson) - 2:31 #"Love Remember Me" (D. Wilson/Jakobson/Steve Kalinich) - 4:04 #"Love Surrounds Me" (D. Wilson/Geoffrey Cushing-Murray) - 3:40 #"Wild Situation" (D. Wilson/Jakobson) - 2:41 #"Common" (D. Wilson) - 3:34 #"Are You Real" (D. Wilson/Jakobson) - 3:38 #"He's a Bum" (D. Wilson/Jakobson) - 2:50 #"Cocktails" (D. Wilson/Jakobson/John Hanlon) - 3:00 #"I Love You" (D. Wilson/Jakobson) - 2:02 #"Constant Companion" (Munoz/Rags Baker) - 3:22 #"Time for Bed" (D. Wilson/Jakobson) - 3:07 #"Album Tag Song" (D. Wilson) - 3:45 #"All Alone" (Munoz) - 3:44 #"Piano Variations on "Thoughts of You"" (D. Wilson) - 3:03 #"Holy Man (Taylor Hawkins Version)" (D. Wilson/Jakobson/Taylor Hawkins) - 4:25 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pacific_Ocean_Blue&action=edit&section=8 edit *Dennis Wilson — Vocals, Drums, Organ, Keyboards, Piano, Strings and Arrangements, Producer *Carli Munoz — Piano, Keyboards, Moog synthesizer, percussion, Producer *Carl Wilson — Lead guitar, Vocals *Bruce Johnston — background Vocals *Hal Blaine — Drums *Chuck Domanico — Bass *Ricky Fataar — Drums *John Hanlon — Guitar, Engineer *Gregg Jakobson — Producer *James Jamerson — Bass *Earle Mankey — Guitar, Engineer *Dean Torrence — Background Vocals *Stephen Moffitt — Chief Engineer *Michael Andreas — Horn *Lance Buller — Horn *Sterling Smith — Keyboards *Tommy Smith — Drums *Dave Hessler — Bass *Ed Carter — Bass, Guitar *Bobby Figueroa — Drums *Wayne Tweed — Bass *Manolo Badrena — Percussion *Janice Hubbard — Horn *Bill Lamb — Horn *Charles McCarthy — Horn *Stephen Moffitt — Engineer *Eddie Tuleja — Guitar, Vocals *Sid Sharp — Live strings ensemble *Alexander Hamilton's Double Rock Baptist Choir Category:1977 albums